


Avant la chute

by Ploum



Category: Original Work
Genre: Eventual Romance, Fall in a trap, First Meetings, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Seduction, church, vampire
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:34:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26801470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ploum/pseuds/Ploum
Summary: Jeune prêtre fraichement sorti de séminaire, Jérémy fait une rencontre dans l'église où il est affecté qui risque bien de marquer un tournant dans sa vie...Fanfic de Chasser & Croiser de Satanders
Relationships: Jérémy/Raphaël
Comments: 6
Kudos: 3
Collections: Échange d'Halloween 2020





	Avant la chute

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Satanders](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Satanders/gifts).



> Crédits : Chasser & Croiser appartient à Andersandrew. Cet OS a été écrit pour andersandrew dans le cadre de l'échange d'Halloween 2020 organisé par celle-ci sur Live Journal.  
> Seule l'histoire elle-même m'appartient.

Jérémy salua le dernier fidèle avec un sourire et le regarda quitter l’église, heureux et satisfait. Jeune prêtre ayant récemment terminé son séminaire, il était arrivé sur place quelques semaines plus tôt pour prendre ses fonctions. Ce n’était pas son premier office mais il y avait toujours un aspect neuf qui ne le quittait pas et qui le ravissait. Les habitués l’avaient rapidement accepté et se montraient adorables avec lui. Des gens volontaires et pieux, avec une dévotion et une foi en Dieu qui faisaient écho avec les siennes. Il était serein. Il n’avait aucun doute que sa place était ici.

Alors qu’il allait se détourner des grandes portes, il aperçut une silhouette s’y détacher et se figea. Haute et fine, elle possédait de longs cheveux rouges qui dénotaient de son environnement plus terne. _Une couleur singulière_ , se fit-il la réflexion. Avec la distance, ce fut la seule caractéristique qu’il observa. Peut-être était-ce une femme ?

Il la vit s’arrêter avant de balayer la longue salle du regard, et il pensa qu’elle devait être perdue, ou qu’elle avait peut-être souhaité assister à l’office et qu’elle s’était trompée d’heure. Il s’avança vers elle, déterminé à lui porter assistance.

— Puis-je vous aider ?

La femme se tourna vers lui et Jérémy se rendit alors compte que, malgré son allure efféminée, il s’agissait en réalité d’un homme. Il s’arrêta à quelques pas de ce dernier, fasciné malgré lui, tandis que l’homme posait ses yeux verts sur lui, un mince sourire sur les lèvres. Un sourire qui l’informait qu’il était loin de la brebis égarée qu’il avait cru voir un instant. Il semblait être là pour une raison bien précise.

Et à voir son sourire s’élargir, peut-être avait-il déjà trouvé ce qu’il était venu chercher.

Jérémy aperçut alors la pointe de canines qui dépassaient de ses lèvres charnues mais ses yeux s’attardèrent plutôt sur celles-ci et sur le labret qui s’y détachait sans réaliser ce que sa première observation signifiait. L’homme devant lui lui paraissait charmant et élégant dans ses vêtements de bonne facture qui traduisaient la situation aisée de leur porteur. L’assurance qui l’auréolait accentuait cette sensation. Il en était d’autres qu’il sentait naitre en lui, sans parvenir à leur donner sens, car elles lui étaient encore inconnues.

— C’est possible.

Jérémy cligna des yeux avant de s’enjoindre à se ressaisir. A quoi pensait-il donc ? Cet homme avait juste besoin d’aide.

— En quoi puis-je vous aider ?

— En fait, je viens d’arriver en ville et je ne connais encore personne…

Pas un seul instant, Jérémy ne douta de la sincérité de son interlocuteur ni ne perçut les mensonges qui transpirèrent à chacune de ses paroles. Comme hypnotisé par la prestance de ce dernier, le jeune prêtre ne vit pas davantage sa satisfaction croissante tandis que lui-même mordait à l’hameçon et se proposait de l’aider, heureux de pouvoir se rendre utile. Ainsi, il lui promit de le voir une fois qu’il aurait terminé les tâches qui lui incombaient, afin de lui présenter les coins stratégiques de la ville. 

Une lueur de victoire flamboya dans le regard de l’homme avant de disparaitre presque aussitôt, sans que Jérémy n’en eût conscience. 

— … Cela ne me pose aucun souci, au contraire ! Et appelez-moi Jérémy.

L’homme prit un air soulagé.

— Merci, vous me sauvez la vie ! Je ne vais pas vous déranger davantage –

— Vous ne me dérangez pas. Et vous pouvez me tutoyer, vous savez.

— Toi aussi, dans ce cas, susurra-t-il avec douceur, la tête penchée.

Jérémy frissonna sans en connaitre la raison, ébranlé par cette voix suave. Sur ces mots, l’homme le salua et se retourna pour partir. Le jeune homme se sentit désarçonné par ce soudain départ pourtant attendu et étouffa son désir de le retenir. Pourquoi le ferait-il ? C’était incompréhensible.

Cependant, il ne put s’empêcher de crier pour l’interpeller :

— Au fait ! Quel est votre – ton nom ? Tu ne me l’as pas dit.

L’homme se retourna brièvement pour lui répondre :

— Raphaël.

Jérémy sourit avec candeur, étrangement heureux par cette simple réponse, tandis que Raphaël se détournait pour quitter l’église, pour de bon cette fois. En lui-même, il avait le sentiment que cette rencontre allait être marquante pour lui. Raphaël… comme l’Archange de la Bible, patron des voyageurs. Peut-être était-ce un signe du destin ? Il était curieux de découvrir où celle-ci le conduirait. Et de fait, Raphaël occupa les pensées du jeune prêtre tout le reste de la journée jusqu’à leurs retrouvailles. Raphaël vit sa joie à le revoir et en fut ravi.

Il ne lui faudrait sans doute que peu de temps pour le faire sien.


End file.
